Children Story
Disney and Sega's movie spoof and animal style of the first movie 1995 Disney and Pixar film, "Toy Story". Cast: *Sheriff Woody - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Buzz Lightyear - Paddington Bear *Mr. Potato Head - Penfold (Danger Mouse) *Slinky Dog - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Rex - Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pianta) *Hamm - Huxley Pig *Bo Peep - Nellie the Elephant *Bo Peep's Sheep - Berlioz, Marie and Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Sarge - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Sarge's Soliders - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Andy - Perfect Peter (Horrid Henry) *Mrs. Davis - Henry's Mum (Horrid Henry) *Molly - Baby Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *RC - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and Friends) *Lenny - Boo-Boo Bear *Mr. Shark - Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) *Snake - Yogi Bear *Robot - Quick Draw McGraw *Etch - Huckleberry Hound *Mr. Spell - Top Cat *Rocky Gibraltar - Wally Walrus (Woody Woodpecker) *Troll Dolls - Oliver's Brothers and Sisters (Oliver & Company) *Sid - Horrid Henry *Scud - Bubo (The Trap Door) *Combat Carl - Donkey (Shrek) *Barrel of Monkeys - Hunter Dogs (Bambi) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Mice Ceremory from 'The Case of Cola Cult' *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Hannah - Moody Margaret (Horrid Henry) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory)/Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Baby Face - Professor Emelius Brown (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Legs - Ms. Eglentine Price (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Hand-in-the-Box - Stanley (A Troll in Central Park) *Roller Bob - Sweeney Todd *Frog - Elliot (Pete's Dragon) *Jingle Joe - Mash (The Looney Lab) *Ducky - Dan (Dan VS.) *Rockmobile - The Grand Duke (Cinderella) *Walking Car - Tyler (Total Drama) *Burned Rag Doll - Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - General Mandible (Antz) *Yellow Soldiers Toys - Tigger (Pooh) and Diego (Ice Age) *Sally - Mandy (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) Scenes: *Children Story part 1 - (Opening) "You've Got a Friend in Me" *Children Story part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Children Story part 3 - "Let's Get Ready to Rumble (PJ and Duncan)" *Children Story part 4 - Paddington the Space Ranger *Children Story part 5 - "Strange Things" *Children Story part 6 - Orinoco and Paddington Fight/Sid (Horrid Henry) *Children Story part 7 - Who Will Andy (Perfect Peter) Pick? *Children Story part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Children Story part 9 - Going inside Pizza Planet *Children Story part 10 - Paddington Meets the Mice Ceremory *Children Story part 11 - At Sid's (Horrid Henry's) House *Children Story part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Horrid Henry) *Children Story part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" *Children Story part 14 - Paddington's Paw Bandage *Children Story part 15 - Sid's (Horrid Henry's) Window to Andy's (Perfect Peter's) Window *Children Story part 16 - The Big One *Children Story part 17 - "Someone's Waiting for You" *Children Story part 18 - 'Paddington, I Can't Do This Without You' *Children Story part 19 - Orinoco Asks for Help *Children Story part 20 - 'Play Nice!' *Children Story part 21 - The Chase *Children Story part 22 - Rocket Power *Children Story part 23 - Christmas in Andy's (Perfect Peter's) House *Children Story part 24 - End Credits Trivia: *This is for the 15th Anniversary of "Toy Story" *This is also the first movie-spoof to use Orinoco as a main character. *This is the first movie-spoof to use humans. Movie Used: *Toy Story (1995) Movies/TV Shows Used: *Danger Mouse *Huxley Pig *Nellie the Elephant *The Aristocats *Horton Hears a Who! (2008) *The Wombles *The Muppet Show *The Muppet Movie *The Great Muppet Caper *The Muppets Take Manhattan *The Muppet Christmas Carol *Muppet Treasure Island *Muppets from Space *The Muppets (2011) *Muppets Most Wanted (2014) *Viva Pianta *Horrid Henry *The Huckleberry Hound Show *The Yogi Bear Show *The Quick Draw McGraw Show *Yogi's Ark Lark *Yogi's Gang *The Wally Gator Show *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *The Jungle Book 1&2 *The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse *Mighty Mouse in The Great Space Chase *Top Cat *Farce of the Penguins *Classic Hanna-Barbera Shorts *Classic Woody Woodpecker Shorts *Classic Mighty Mouse Shorts *Paddington (1975 TV Series) *Paddington Goes to Movies *Paddington Goes to School *Paddington Birthday's Bonzana *Oliver & Company *Shrek 1 *Shrek 2 *Shrek the Third *Shrek Forever After *The Trap Door *Bambi *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Dexter's Laboratory *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *A Troll in Central Park *Sweeney Todd *Pete's Dragon *The Looney Lab *Cinderella *Total Drama Island *Total Drama World Tour *Dan VS. *The Wizard of Oz *Antz *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Ice Age Category:Disney and Sega Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Sega Film Productions Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Category:Parodies Category:Channels